Sacrifice
Im Jane. Roblox has always been one of my favorite games. I remember playing many fun games since I joined Roblox. My username is gamergirl2356. My username isn't like that, because I have gaming addiction. It just felt really familiar with me while I was a kid. Many years before, I received a strange message from an user sacrificer666. That username looked really shady and creepy, but I took that just as a very weird joke. The message was read like this: "Hello gamergirl2356! Please play this game! We will have fun. Link'' I censored the game link, so nobody would play it. I don't want anyone to suffer from the same pain I''' and '''others have. At that time, I was really naive. So I decided to click on the link and try out the game. I shouldn't have. The name of the game was just "Sacrifice", the description was empty, and the creator was the same guy, who sent me that weird message. I clicked on the Play button, and the game started loading. My player character spawned in a gray corridor made of slate. In the background was playing a really creepy noise, that played in weird sound frequencies. Oh, and I also could hear some really deep voices, which chattered some gibberish. I started walking further into the direction the corridor was ending. It was quite annoying and repetitive, since I was walking in the same direction for almost 15 minutes. But then on the screen flashed a picture. I could see a black and white scenery of a child's room. It looked really messy but that's not the matter. The computer was turned on, and a child's sillhouette was sitting on a chair next to it. The next second the black and white look of the room turned into a red tint. The kid's head twitched, and I could see it staring right into my eyes. That child made a demonical and monstrous smile. The kid's eyes combined with that unsettling smile weren't just "creepy", it was sinister with a shade of despair. It didn't look like a child anymore. But the screen came back to normal, and I thought of that just as a really, really weird joke with some creepy humour. I continued my not-so-fun adventure of getting to the end of the corridor. A lot of time went past, and many sinister pictures of children appeared. It wasn't just anymore weird or creepy, because all the pictures had a computer turned on, and children made those stupid demonical grins. I had to stop thinking about it, and I started feeling a little insane. But I can't stop, I won't stop until I find the answer to this game. It looked like I had reached the end of the corridor. Everything was pitch black for some reason. I went further and further until I reached a humanoid character. Suddenly on the player list appeared an user sacrificer666. It was that guy, who sent me that message to this bizzare game! There was something strange though... That player's character had the same grin as the children in the pictures. The eyes were dyed in red and the smile revealed big and sharp human teeth. That just wasn't hyper-realism, the creepy human features had mixed in with the plastic LEGO-like body. That was a horror I should've never seen. This just felt like a nightmare. Am I really going insane or something? I had started a conversation with sacrificer666, so here's the chat log: gamergirl2356: hey why u look so weird? sacrificer666: its nothing u should worry about human gamergirl2356: what? i know u made this game gamergirl2356: what the hell is with the creepy grins?! sacrificer666: sacrificers are necessary in this world gamergirl2356: okay now u are being really creepy sacrificer666: i know everything gamergirl2356: what??? At this part, everything went haywire. That user told me in the chat all my secrets I haven't told anybody. My best friend even didn't know some of them! I was scared, so I closed the game and shut down my PC. It was midnight, so I took a shower and went to sleep. That night I had a disturbing nightmare, where I was in pitch blackness with sacrificer666. That guy had the same demonical grin I couldn't stand. He repeatedly told me to "make a sacrifice" and "play with me more". After that I woke up in cold sweat. I was terrified by the nightmare, so I had no choice but to play more of that game. I started my computer, went into Roblox but then I looked again at the game page. I clicked on the creator, sacrificer666, but it took me to a page, which said that the user is banned. Maybe he was banned but the game didn't change at all. I decided to play it again out of curiosity. I started at the same corridor with the same flashes of those demonical pictures with children. After about 15 minutes I reached the end of the corridor. It was pitch blackness but somehow the strangest thing happened. sacrificer666 appeared on the player list, even though he was banned. I started typing on the chat: gamergirl2356: aren't you banned? sacrificer666: thank you for playing with me more sacrificer666: will you make a sacrifice for me? What!? Did he read through my mind or something?! He said the phrases from my nightmare. I can't just stop thinking about it, so I started typing more and more, while my hands trembled hardly: gamergirl2356: you are scaring me sacrificer666: you saw those kids right? gamergirl2356: yeah? sacrificer666: they are now with me gamergirl2356: what? i dont get that at all sacrificer666: become one of us sacrificer666: i will teach you the new way of life A picture of me flashed. I looked like one of those demonical kids with that creepy grin. It was really me, and there was no sillhouette. My computer crashed after some seconds. I felt quite weird... Same as yesterday, it was midnight. I went to take a shower but in the front of a mirror I saw something else... It wasn't me but a demonical monster mixed with my trembling body. I saw my grin with blood-stained teeth and eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw... And there was nothing to hide anymore. I grinned insanely, while looking at myself in the mirror. I am a demon, I am a monster, I am one of them. I have became a sacrifice. Category:Games Category:Entities